Bloody Night
by Sacrificed Angel
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries but here it goes. Celeste Tsukiko is a new student at Cross Academy, but she isn't human or vampire. Who is she? Where did she come from? What is she? And why can't Kaname predict what she will do? Zero, Kaname, the Night Class, and Yuuki all are determined to find out. But will they team up or do it on their own? No pairings yet and rated T for now


**my first VK fanfiction and I don't own the anime nor the manga, only my OC... -Raven**

Chapter 1

The Kaien Cross was taking a nap leisurely on the chair in his headmaster office in Cross Academy. He had a nice dream about having fun with Zero, Yuuki and him when there was a knock on his door that could break the door. He yelped and fell to the floor unceremoniously face first and but up in the air. He stood up and composed himself before speaking out loud to whoever was behind the door," Come in!" He sat in his chair and who he saw made him straighten his back a little and smile," Why I've been waiting for you, Celeste Tsukiko." A girl had come in from the doorway with hair about three inches longer than her shoulders that was pure white like snow and dark crimson with dark indigo highlights in her hair. Her eyes mismatched as the left is dark orange and the other is an untainted sky blue and a bit pointed upwards(if you watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn, think of Lal Mirch's eyes that are a bit smaller). Her pale skin complimented her hair and heart-shaped face. She wore a baggy black t shirt with a grey hoodie on top and ripped blue jeans with silver sneakers. Her neck also had a black choker with spikes all around that were white in color. Tsukiko nodded as she saw him and sat down in front of him when the door was slammed open by a girl with brown hair and brown eyes that was probably an inch shorter than her and a boy who was probably a head taller than her came in right after her. They both wore the black uniform and had a red armband on one arm.

The headmaster then changed into a over-obsessive father when he saw the female," Oh good! Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun are here! I was wondering when you would get here. Anyways, Yuuki! Give father a hug!" Yuuki then deadpanned," Headmaster, please act your age." He gasped dramatically and started to comically cry," At least call me your father and not headmaster!" Zero popped a vein," Shut up you old man." He pouted(is it just me or does he seem OOC?) and sighed," Anyways, this is Celeste Tsukiko. Please call her by her last name because she might hurt you if you don't. Also I want you guys to show her around school since she will become a day-class student and a part of the discipline committee. The girl snapped her head at this," Oi old man, I didn't agree to that shit." Yuuki gasped at her vulgar language while Zero rose an eyebrow as the headmaster frowned," Please refrain from cursing." The two discipline committee students were unaware that she cursed and thought of it as a crime.

Yuuki had stared at the new student wide-eyed and then at the headmaster," He-headmaster, is she really going to be a new member to the disciplinary? That's great!" She smiled widely at her," We never had a new member before! Hope we can be good friends Tsukiko-chan." "No honorifics." Yuuki's smile faltered a bit before she smiled even wider," Alright Tsukiko! Oh I forgot to introduce myself. my name is Yuuki Cross. This is Zero Kiryuu." Zero muttered something and hit her head," I can introduce myself Yuuki." She frowned at him but then smiled at Tsukiko," Let's get you to your room and don't forget that class starts in twelve minutes." She said, waving bye to the three and walked away. Zero stared at her and she stared back, her face and eyes emotionless like they have been ever since she was six. But that story is for another time. He grunted and left the room, going back to his own room or the stables. Just when Tsukiko was about to get up, headmaster stopped her," Tsukiko, are you sure about this? Why don't you go in the moon dorms instead?" She looked him dead in the eyes," Cro-. Headmaster, you know why." She then left the room quickly and smoothly closing the door without any sound, making him sigh. He should have just persuaded her when he had the chance.

Tsukiko went to her room where she lived alone and quickly changed into her black uniform, put on the arm badge, and then made a few 'adjustments'. She wore black leggings underneath, the red bow was left because it would be a hassle to be tying it on every day, wore her worn out sneakers, and had her skirt half and inch above her knees. She looked at the clock in the room to see she only had three minutes left so she left two minutes later so the hallways wouldn't be crowded. She also had put her kunai and shurrikens in a pouch that someone had made for her that goes on her mid thighs and a whip was placed inside her jacket in a way it wouldn't get in the way and wouldn't be shown to the whole world. Tsukiko walked to her class and opened the door quickly and went towards the teacher. The teacher was stunned for a moment until she noticed that the child was new. The sensei cleared her throat as Tsukiko leaned back onto the board and crossed her arms.

"Class, this is the new transfer student, Celeste Tsukiko. Tsukiko-san would you like to say something?" She just stared at the class, not noticing that it intimidated the class by how unemotional she was. "Hn." She directed her gaze to her teacher who had automatically flinched. Whispers started here and there about the arrival and how she dressed. Some thought she was filthy rich, some a model, a night class student in disguise, a secret spy, and ridiculous things. But she tensed when she heard someone say the word 'mafia' but had relaxed once again forgetting that was her past life. The sensei then cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention," Quiet down class. Now Tsukiko-san, please sit down where ever you would like to sit that is empty." Everyone tried to make her sit down next to her, especially Yuuki. Who knew she had all the same classes with her and Zero? _'This is going to be WONDERFUL,'_ She thought sarcastically in her head, still showing no emotion. Tsukiko chose the seat next to the window where no one was sitting all the way at the back and at a corner, perfect view of the sky and below on the school grounds.

The teacher then had given out test papers since today everyone was going to have a pop quiz. Everyone groaned as they didn't know they would have one and started on it quickly. For Tsukiko though, it was a breeze. She answered all the twenty seven multiple answer science questions in a flash and gave the paper to the teacher. She had a disbelieving face on her and everyone had looked up to see what was going on. The sensei looked at the book and then at the paper. Her face was a mix of surprise and shock. She choked on her words," E-everything... Everything is correct and it hasn't even been six minutes." People's jaws dropped. Some weren't even done with five questions. The teacher coughed once," Since you are done, you can go sit down and do something quiet to pass time Tsukiko-san." Tsukiko sighed," No honorifics." The teacher was about to ask what she meant by that but she got it. "Alright then Tsukiko, I won't call you with any honorifics. Go do something to pass time while you wait."

More jaws dropped; they thought she was mute for crying out loud. Some guys blushed at the sound of her voice. It sounded... soothing but deadly at the same time. Like a rose. A deadly beauty. Soon lunch had come and she tried to avoid guys that have been flirting with her by walking right pass them and snotty girls who wanted her to be in their clique. She had just slept on the roof and when the bell rang, she was late for five minutes into class. School went by quickly and then Yuuki had come over get Tsukiko. Tsukiko had rose an eyebrow at her which made her laugh," We have to go and move away the Day class fan girls so that the Night class can go to their class building. Come on!" She sighed and walked over to see Zero nowhere to be found. Yuuki twitched and a vein popped," That bastard. I'll kill him the next time I see him." Tsukiko just walked over and gave off a deathly aura when she heard so much screaming. All the girls had looked at her surprised," Shut up and move." The girl brought out three shurrikens and threw them in front of some girls' feet and they all moved quickly. They still screamed though. Her aura got a bit bigger," _Uresai kassu." _Most girls were still talking and yelling but not too loud and some girl were just squealing silently. But what freaked Yuuki out was that some girls were staring at Tsukiko with their fan girl eyes.

The Night Class came out and girls screamed which made her talk once more," _kassu... URESAI."_ The girls shivered and started yelling less and Yuuki was freaking out more because the girls who had their eyes on Tsukiko multiplied. Tsukiko just walked towards Yuuki, yawned, and stared at the Night class with unwavering eyes. " Beasts..." The night class was amused at the girl who had just lowered the volume of the girls and got some fan girls of her own while keeping them in line without lifting a finger. Kaname walked toward them with the rest behind, curious of who the girl was. They thought of a woman who would be buff or having the same attitude as Kaname or Aidou but not someone like Tsukiko. When they came into a meter distance, she brought out kunai in one hand and shurrikens in the other. She didn't have any emotion in her eyes or her face and Kaname couldn't read her mind,_'How interesting. But she might meddle with my plans since I cannot predict what she will do in the future. Let's see what happens.'_

Aidou and Ruka were the first to react at the sight of the weapons," How dare you put weapons in front of lord Kaname!" Ruka yelled."Who are you to even think of it?!" Aido hissed at her. Kaname rose his hand and the two had gone behind him and Tsukiko was still in a fighting stance, already had put Yuuki behind her," Hope you rot in hell." She muttered. Kaname was the only one who had heard that but was very amused, though he didn't show it,_'Very interesting indeed.'_ Kaname rose both his hands," I won't harm you or Yuuki." Tsukiko rose an eyebrow and then Yuuki was surprised," I-it's true Tsukiko! He won't harm both of us. Or any of them will for that matter." Tsukiko was unmoving for a little while until she quickly put them away, no one seeing where she put except for Kaname and Takuma.

"Celeste Tsukiko." She said so everyone in the Night class heard it and walked to the fan girls who had been crowding and whispering and threw kunai at their feet and then when some didn't move, past their heads cutting a hair and to a tree behind them, the tree having a giant chunk missing and the kunai was in the one right after it, stuck right in there. They had screamed and left and so did the Night Class. Tsukiko then looked at Yuuki and rose an eyebrow and Yuuki sighed," He was the one who had saved me and he grew up with me and Zero." Tsukiko nodded and Yuuki stretched," Well we have night guard duty where we go around the school campus and make sure that Day students aren't out and trying to take pictures or anything. They aren't allowed to wander school grounds after curfew. See you in class Tsukiko!" She gave a small nod and then walked away when Yuuki looked at her back, she had a vision of her getting replaced with some one in a white clash room wearing a long white dress that trailed behind her with the same hair color.

She went to the stables and saw all the horses asleep but a black piece of cloth sticking out in one of them with a white horse when someone had put a gun to her head," Kiryuu, the gun down now." Kiryuu did exactly as he was asked and stared at her and she stared back. The horse must have woke up from the disturbances they had made but just snorted when she saw them in a staring contest and went back to sleep. She got up and gave him a hand," I don't need your help." He swat her hand away and went back to sleep when he smelt blood. It was Yuuki's blood. His mind tried to take control," Get away from me Tsukiko. Go away right now!" Her emotions were still locked up so she got up and walked away like he told her to. She went over to Yuuki to see was careless and cut her leg on a branch.

"Yuuki, here." Yuuki rose up to see Tsukiko," How?" "I was careless and I hurt myself." "Nevermind. But remember." Yuuki nodded as she saw Tsukiko fix her leg and saw the woman with white dress again. Yuuki tensed making Tsukiko look up at her and rise an eyebrow. "I-I keep on having visions on someone in a white gown in your place." "Aneki... You saw my aneki and not me." She covered face with her bangs after finishing the wrap on Yuuki's knee and got up, dusted herself off and gave her her hand," Gotta go. Ja ne."

**What do you guys think? OOC? If so, I'm so very sorry. I'll do my best on the next chapter as I have with this one. Everything is revealed within time ya know? See ya... - Raven**


End file.
